The Shadow of the Leaf
by NightWolf214
Summary: After Naruto kills Sasuke the Kyuubi breaks free of the seal and rips Naruto's soul out of his body. The Beast then goes on a massacre in Konoha. Now Naruto's soul has become the Shadow of the Leaf. Story adopted from Blood Rain Falling - Konohas Shadow.


**"The Shadow of the Leaf****"**

* * *

Alright, to some of the people out there who are wondering, "What the fuck is wrong with you!? What about your other two stories!?" I will now be clearing things up. I am taking this story over from **Blood Rain Falling**; it was previously called **"****Konoha's Shadow****"**. So the first chapter is his (with some minor tweaking from me) and the rest is mine after chapter one. But don't worry to the readers of my other stories because I am just going to get this chapter out and then I'll be right back on my other stories.

**I don't own Naruto.**

Note:

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

_**Jutsu**_

_Naruto's POV Once He Is 'The Shadow'_

"**Demon Speak"**

Chapter 1: In The Beginning

* * *

_They say the worst pain conceivable is the pain of a broken heart. I can tell you first hand that they are wrong, horribly wrong. Having your soul being ripped out of you by a demon … that takes the cake. There's no way to describe the amount of pain that causes. I can honestly say that while I still had my body, it went threw some serious shit in its eighteen year long life. When I had a body, it had been stabbed, burned, broken, maimed, ect. Both physically and mentally yet still nothing of what I experienced could even scratch the surface of the unbearable agony of what that damned fox put me threw._

_My name was Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and I was the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Now I'm nothing. I'm not dead but I'm not alive either. I'm everywhere and nowhere. No one knows I'm here. I watch over them, as they rebuild. Some I know, some I don't. I see the rotting corpses of those who died underground. I'm in the shadows, because I am them. I am Konohagakure's shadow; the Shadow of the Leaf._

_But let's not get all teary eyed here. It's not the time yet. Let me show you what happened to me and how the man that that Uzumaki Naruto once was, died in almost every way conceivable.

* * *

_

_**Konohagakure no Sato: 3 years prior**_

"Sakura-chan! Get the hell over yourself! The damned bastard deserved it!" yelled Naruto as he kicked the corpse at his feet.

Sakura looked down at their ex-teammate and sobbed. "Naruto! Why did you kill him?"

* * *

_I'll be the first to admit; after Ero-sennin died I developed a bit of an attitude issue. I started to seclude myself. The more I did that the more the village started to treat me like shit. Even my own team started to draw away. Or did I? I don't know and I don't think that I ever will. But regardless, Sasuke deserved to die the way he did; a __**Rasengan** to the heart and having his spine slowly and painfully removed with my bear hands. He didn't want anything to do with us and over time I didn't want anything to do with him. An equal trade off wouldn't you say?

* * *

_

"How can you be such an idiot!?" Naruto yelled again. "He was about to kill you and you still defend him! He was about to punch a _**Chidori**_ threw your skull and I stopped him from killing you! I saved your life and yet you still morn the passing of this traitorous pile of shit and you yell at me for only trying to help! How stupid can you possibly get Sakura?! You're worthless!"

Naruto turned to Kakashi, Yamoto, and Sai. "The whole lot of you are! Chasing this pathetic bag of crap."

"You promised to bring him back! What about your nindo? You-you said you wouldn't go back on it." cried Sakura as she looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs that usually held such a warmth and friendliness towards him, but not anymore. Now they were now swollen red and puffy with a combination of heartbreaking sadness, and anger, with a slight backdrop of worry for her orange clad teammate.

Naruto couldn't have cared less.

He let out a dark little chuckle. "I didn't break my promise; you know you never did specify if he had to be alive when I returned him."

* * *

_Alright, a little bit more then just an attitude issue … I was an ass-hole. Perhaps I took the death of my Godfather as the death of the last of my family, maybe the seal's weakness had leaked out and my mind was merging with the Kyuubi, or maybe I just snapped after a certain amount of time; don't know ... we'll never know. But hey, I got the respect I longed for. Fuck it if was because they were scared of me. Better that then to laugh behind my back when I walked away. But there was still that little part of my brain that was screaming at me to breakdown and cry and to try to make Sakura feel better … but that part of my brain had a terminal illness and was on its death bed, so to speak.

* * *

_

"Maybe you truly are a demon." said Sakura under her breath.

Naruto smirked and looked into her eyes. "Say what you want Sakura, but when you look back you'll see I was right. Now let's get back home." Naruto started to walk past Kakashi but he placed an arm in front of him, making him stop.

"Apologize." Kakashi said.

"For what? No better yet, to who?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "To Sakura."

"No, I'm not apologizing for anything, not anymore. No one deserves it!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

_I spent the time after Ero-sennin's death thinking about everything. As I did I fell on the simple conclusion, I didn't need anyone because from what the world had shown me. They didn't need me. Sakura didn't, Kakashi didn't. All they did was put up with my existence. Who gives a shit because I had to put up with theirs as well! I even had thought's about leaving. Who would care? Baa-chan probably would, but then she wouldn't even put me in the bingo books if I left. I would go scot free. I had been so good to everyone, treated them like my own family. What did I get in return? Scorn, criticism, mockery, hate, you name it. I got it. Fuck 'em, I don't need anyone.

* * *

_

"Really? Look at her Naruto. She's devastated." said Kakashi. Naruto turned his head and saw Sakura still crying in the pool of blood of what was a barely recognizable Uchiha. He chuckled slightly at the sight before turning to Kakashi.

"I feel like a kid who just received the best birthday present ever." Naruto said. In truth it was, it was Naruto's birthday today, October 10th. His first gift, and by far the best.

"Well she doesn-"

"Kakashi! I don't give a fuck! _He_ was a missing Nin. He started H.A.W.K. with the intention of bringing down Konoha, _and_ he was planning to kill me! I did my ninja duty and killed a threat to the village. If I have to apologize for it then why am I even a ninja?"

Kakashi let his irritation get the best of him and he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar. He put his right foot behind his legs and pushed him into the mud. "Listen to yourself!" said Kakashi in the coldest tone. "You once claimed him to be your brother. Now you've killed him and feel nothing for it! You _claim_ to love Sakura and look at the way you're treating her!"

"I don't love anyone! In fact I hate you all!" shouted Naruto. "All this time they treated me like shit, I didn't see you throwing them to the ground trying to make them apologize. Where were you when I was being beaten by mobs of villagers!? Where were you when I was starving, homeless and living on the streets in a cardboard box when my landlord kicked me out when I was _**five**_ years old!? Where were you when I had to live off of scraps that I found in the fucking garbage!? And don't fucking say I don't feel anything for killing Sasuke, I feel a lot of emotion. But it's all happy, a thorn has finally been ridden from my side and I can breathe again. Now get the fuck off me you prick!"

Kakashi's only visible eye widened ever so slightly at the realization of how his student had been treated but he kept his resolve none the less. "What's wrong with you? Your not the Uzumaki Naruto we lo-"

"Don't you fucking say you love me! You don't love me! You don't give a shit about me, your little pity party is all for the death of Sasuke! Now get off my fucking case! The Uzumaki Naruto you "_knew_" is gone. Long gone! I finally realized how much you truly didn't care, I was your tool! I was nothing but an instrument to be tossed aside until needed again!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened even more and then softened a little and he continued to look at the 18 year old. "I-is that how you truly feel Naruto?"

Naruto took the sudden slack of grip and flipped Kakashi onto his back, adding a kunai to his throat. Sakura let out a yell, but Naruto ignored it and pressed it deeper onto the skin. "Don't talk to me like you care. You're just a pathetic piece of shit. Live up to your actions Kakashi ... All of you, you know I speak the truth, so man up to it."

Naruto stood up and dropped the kunai onto Kakashi's hand causing it to bleed. "Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself like your father." Naruto said as he spat on Kakashi's visible eye.

There was a sudden small gasp from the group. The younger ones of the group had no idea Kakashi's father killed himself; while Yamoto gasped because it was the most disrespectful thing anyone could say, or do for that matter. Naruto turned away from Kakashi who was slowly tearing up and the rest of the group and started to walk away. "I'll see you back in the village."

* * *

_Now was it really necessary to say that, no, not really. But it made me feel better, and that's all that mattered at that point.

* * *

_

Naruto stalked away leaving them to they're grieving. He walked past a row of trees and onto a familiar path that lead to the village.

**"That was harsh Kit."** Kyuubi said to Naruto from inside the seal.

"_They deserved it; I should have killed them too_._ I don't even care about becoming Hokage anymore .At least that way I could be executed and be rid of you."_

**"That's a nice thought. I was actually thinking the same thing."**

"_Whoopdee fucking do. There's nothing you can do behind that cage_."

* * *

_What Kyuubi said after that still haunts me to this day__._

* * *

**"You think that Kit. But the truth is that you are too stuck up your own ass to realize how fucked you really are."**

* * *

_That night, Kyuubi broke free off the cage and ripped my very soul from my body. Oh-well, at least the teme didn't rip my still beating heart out and show it to me or anything … but ten bucks says that that damnable fox thought about it.

* * *

_

Naruto lay in his apartment waiting for a knock at his door, normally when he acted out of the norm someone would come but no one came today. However it was not because of the reason Naruto thought it was, it was because they were scared of him; but if he had known this, then he only would have felt better.

His stomach started to rumble, signaling dinner time. He decided to get dome orange juice before he got his usual ramen so he threw his feet off the bed and stalked in the darkness for his fridge. His fingers wrapped around the cool metal handle and pulled it open. The coldness of the fridge felt good on his skin harm skin and as a slight breeze came from the open ice-box his hair blew gently around giving him a pleasant sensation that caused a small smile to cross his face. It was a shame that that cool breeze was the last pleasant sensation he would ever have.

Naruto took a quick look around the fridge and saw the OJ in the tall glass pitcher, but as he reached for it a burning feeling started to creep its way across the area of his navel. He hissed at the sudden sting and quickly ripped his shirt off to look at the seal…

* * *

_What I saw then still haunts my darkest nightmares.

* * *

_

All of the markings on the spiral shaped seal had started to glow a deep blood red and steam could be seen rising from the marks as the flesh underneath them literally cooked away under the marks' heat. Naruto let out an agonizing scream as he clutched his burning stomach, but this only sped the process up as blood started to billow up from the seal along with the beast's demonic chakra. With his hands covered in his own blood Naruto started to flail around his small apartment, shattering and breaking everything that he could in a desperate attempt to get someone's attention, anyone, he didn't care what they did as long as the pain would stop.

"SOMEBODY KILL ME!!" Naruto shouted in desperation for the pain to end. But as he shouted it blood billowed up the back of his throat and spilled out over his face covering him in his blood, and it didn't stop either, the Kyuubi's healing factor was still in effect so the blood continued to pour until there was a thin coating of blood covering almost the entire floor of Naruto's apartment.

"**Don't worry Kit, you'll be dead soon enough, but make no mistake my container, I am taking my time." **The Kyuubi hissed demonically from inside Naruto's head.

Naruto gave one final real as he collapsed backwards onto his bed, still clasping his bleeding stomach with a thick stream of blood pouring from his mouth and demonic chakra slowly enveloping him in the fox-like shroud of the beast. He started to cry tears of his own blood in a horribly painful cry that would have made anyone who heard it feel his pain, if only for a moment. As Naruto lied there on his bed, still crying with the blood and the pain and the still forming fox-shroud,the deal on his stomach started to spread and grow, taking the pain with it, until the seal covered his whole body in the markings with the seal's central swirl pattern being as large as his whole torso; and then the seal literally went ablaze. Naruto let out an agonized scream and he started to flail around once again, this caused his face to slam into the window above his bed and shatter it. Naruto let out one last cry as his head came down and a sharp blade of glass sliced his jugular open and sent a waterfall of his blood gushing down the side of the building and onto the streets below.

Naruto's corpse started to act on it's own as he crawled up and fell out of the window into the street below. He hit the ground with bone crunching force to the sound of several ribs shattering. People had seen Naruto fall out of his window and gathered around him. Among them, were Sakura and Kakashi, who had come to apologize for the way they had treated him over the years. Only to find a mob taking advantage of the fallen jinchuuriki. People were stabbing him, kicking, and hitting him on the ground. They both moved into the crowd and beat everyone away from the smoking body.

"Get the hell back you bastards!" Sakura yelled holding up a kunai. "Get away from my friend!"

Kakashi stood to her back to keep the other side away.

The crowd started an uproar of hate. "Why do you protect the demon!?"

"Kill him before he kills us!"

"He's not going to kill you" shouted Kakashi. "He's not a demon."

The two shinobi stared at the crowd for a moment before they realized they weren't looking at them anymore, or being loud. In fact, they looked like they were looking at they're own deaths.

**"Well, I wouldn't say that Hatake." **A deep voice said from behind them. The two turned around and saw Naruto standing on his own two feet. Completely healed. The seal on his body had changed from black to a deep blood red and had kept its enlarged size. His eyes were blood red with catlike slits of black in them for pupils. His hair was longer and wilder looking as it now covered his back and parts of his chest. The canines in his mouth expanded 3 inches and came down to his mid chin. And the Shroud of the Beast had formed around him with a full nine tails flailing behind him in random motions.

**"Truly a shame I couldn't have my original form back, but this will do just fine"** The beast said. Kakashi and Sakura took a step back and kept their kunais raised.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

**"Not anymore. I am Kyuubi no Yoko. Nice to meet the Bitch face to face."**The Kyuubi said. Kakashi's grip on his kunai tightened. His limbs were frozen, and he wasn't even releasing any killing intent. This is when the crowd started to panic and run away screaming things like, "The Kyuubi is free!" and "Somebody help us!"

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, shut it" whispered Kakashi.

**"Listen to the coward, bitch" **Kyuubi hissed with a sinister smile.

"NO! Tell me where the hell he is!" she yelled.

Kyuubi smirked and pointed to his right, then moved his arm in a clockwise formation**. "He is everywhere." **It said, and with every movement that the beast made its joints cracked and popped in sickening ways.

"Sakura, run. I'll hold him off, get everyone to safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura! Do what I say!"

"What about Nar-"

"NARUTO'S DEAD, SAKURA! GO"

**"Yes, run Bitch run! It will only making chasing you so much better."**

Sakura gave a small glare at the demon and turned around. "Stay alive Kakashi-sensei."

**"Ain't happening"**

With that said Sakura ran, and she never looked back to see what had become of her beloved sensei.

* * *

_I was there, I saw Kakashi get ripped apart. It took 10 seconds to have each individual limb and appendage ripped from his body. And he took it, accepted it. Apologizing to me, in that ten seconds he explained how sorry he and Sakura were. Earning a little more of my respect back. I had seen every thing else that night. Out of 4000 people in Konoha that night 300 walked out. Sakura included. Too my sadness a few of people I actually still held dear...didn't escape. The dog's at the Inuzuka compound went nuts, and turned on their owners. I watched Akamaru rip Kiba to shreds and burry his skull like it was a prized bone. If I didn't know any better I would say that Kiba saw me with his dying eyes. The Abruame's had it much worst, they're deaths were instantaneous as the bugs left nothing but bones on the ground. The sky over fire country was red for 2 and a half years after the Konohagakure massacre as I call it. And I still wish I could have done something to prevent it._

_So there I was for 2 and a half years. Alone, among the rubble of the fallen apartments and homes. I'm nothing but a shadow that resides in one of the few still standing buildings. My apartment. That is, until people started to come back. Tsunade was the first. She walked in and stared at the rubble with a thoughtful expression. I tried my hardest to get her attention but I didn't have as much control over the shadow's as I do now. So after 3 years they rebuilt Konoha into what it was. All the survivors came back; Sakura was one of the first. Much to my surprise, she built a shrine honoring me on top of the partially destroyed Hokage Mountain; it was a simple place, four walls with thick doors and a picture of me in the center underneath a pedestal that held a small flame in remembrance of me. I spend most of my time there; I just don't feel at home anywhere else since they leveled my apartment complex. Sakura did it alone, as an apology. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me fall for her again. Now here I am, a living shadow, but I still protect this village. It is my home and I am its protector. I am the Shadow of the Leaf.

* * *

_

End Chapter

Not sure what to say to that, but don't expect the next chapter before August.

Review!


End file.
